Perfecta Adquisición
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: A pesar de tener la mente ocupada en sus propios planes, Wesker no puede evitar mirarlo a él. El hijo mayor del Caballero Oscuro, Sparda. Analiza, comprende, y sonríe malicioso. Vergil sería una perfecta adquisición. Wesker (Resident Evil) x Vergil (DMC).


**Renuncia: Los personajes del videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivas franquicias.**

**Notas de autora: No he tenido oportunidad de jugar con Resident Evil o DMC, solo UMC 3. Espero que no quedara tan OOC pero, sin duda, sus reviews y consejos me serán de ayuda n_n**

**Perfecta Adquisición**

Resumen

A pesar de tener la mente ocupada en sus propios planes, Wesker no puede evitar mirarlo a él. El hijo mayor del Caballero Oscuro, Sparda. Analiza, comprende, y sonríe malicioso. Vergil sería una perfecta adquisición.

Wesker (Resident Evil) x Vergil (DMC)

Ambientado en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3

**Perfecta Adquisición**

¡Oh, malditos inútiles! Remedos de villanos. Con poco tiempo de convivencia con esos imbéciles, Albert Wesker supo que su plan era perfecto, hasta que vio con sus propios ojos las consecuencias de dejar a Doom y M.O.D.O.K. actuar por su cuenta. O tal vez no. Precavido como siempre, sabía que esto pasaría, y ahora, tenía la oportunidad única en la vida de capturar a una entidad poderosa del mismo cosmos. Pese a que todos estaban determinados, y alterados a la vez, por derrotar al tan bien conocido Galactus, él se había concentrado en qué hacer después.

Primero consideró capturarlos a todos, experimentar con los más fuertes, y usarlos como su ejército personal para vencer a ese inmenso ser, justo como lo hizo con Jill Valentine. Sin embargo, tenía que mantener todas las posibilidades analizadas. De entre ellas, el hecho de que perderían contra el devorador de mundos. Al fin y al cabo, los humanos tuvieron sospechas de que allá afuera, en el espacio, había vida, pero no tan indomable. Así que, él mismo entendía que se encontraban en gran desventaja. Por suerte, o motivos de alianza, Shuma Gorath se encontraba de su lado. El amo y señor de múltiples dimensión reclamaba a la Tierra como su propiedad, su siguiente terreno a conquistar, y no iba a permitir que alguien de lejos se lo quitará para alimentarse. En la seguridad que la distancia proporciona, Wesker analizó a la mítica criatura, entendiendo su gigantesco poder. Y supo que debía convencer a los otros villanos para unirse en tregua momentánea con los aventureros, mutantes, demonios, etc.

Tomó nota mental sobre a quién vigilar para preparar medidas de captura, con tal de extender el dominio de sus experimentos. Así, con el mundo recreado para seres dignos que lo obedecieran, la sangre cargada de ese virus que él mismo creo y mejoró, encontraría el éxtasis que tanto anhelaba.

Claro, hasta que encontró al indicado para llevar a cabo su propósito.

No lo vio llegar, aunque su hermano ya se veía inmiscuido en todo el asunto junto con aquella rubia creída, pero sin duda, esa pose, esa seriedad, y más que nada, esa aura poderosa, eran señales de un espécimen único. Sí, Dante Sparda era alguien interesante, aunque molesto. Sus habilidades demoniacas superaban a la mayor parte de los integrantes del submundo pese a ser mitad humano. Morrigan, la súcubo, fue quien puso los ojos primero en Vergil, gracias a esa fuerza que emanaba. Interesada, se mantuvo bien cerca de él para ver qué tanto podía hacerle caer en sus delgadas manos, imaginando un buen momento compartido con Dante.

Wesker descartó a las demás opciones dignas de su atención para centrarse en él. X-23, Wolverine, y algunos mutantes más quedaron rezagados en su mente, fuera del aparente peligro que el sujeto de negro representaba si vencían a Galactus.

Pronto, las batallas con los heraldos del devorador se dieron. Algunas copias baratas, circularon por diversas partes del mundo entero, y ellos tuvieron qué separarse. Aun así, se mantuvo al acecho, esperando gustoso a que la guerra entera terminara. Sus años de espía eran eficaces como antes, evitando que su presa nueva, el semi demonio Vergil, no lo notara.

Minutos antes de otra pelea, cuando intentaba tocarlo para apreciar directamente sus poderes, el Sparda mayor lo miró de reojo, advirtiéndole que se mantuviera lejos con su silencio. La espada Yamato resplandecía con furia, esperando a su nueva víctima, y Wesker optó por guardar espacio, por el momento.

¡Qué inmaduro podía ser el sujeto de rojo! Para ser un mitad demonio, actuaba peor que un mocoso pequeño. En pleno combate, se había molestado con sus compañeros y su hermano mayor. Este último, no asimiló la oportunidad que Dante deseaba ocupar para querer lucirse y lo amenazó con su espada sin contemplación alguna, provocando una severa distracción para todos. Entonces él, junto con la joven Laura y la peleadora Chun-Li, tuvieron que hacerse cargo del asunto. Morrigan llegó a tiempo para ayudar y así acabaron con los heraldos que poseían su forma y la de Dormmamu. Esquivando golpes lanzados a diestra y siniestra por el devorador de mundos, X-23 consiguió llegar al rostro gigante del ser, usando las filosas garras para distraerlo del ataque formulado por Deadpool y Thor, el dios del trueno.

"Movimientos torpes y aburridos". Así clasificó la estrategia entera mientras atacaba junto con Jean Grey, quien lucía atenta a sus maniobras, esperando una posible traición de su parte ¡Y vaya que tenía razón! Estuvo a punto de empujarla por el abismo que daba directo al espacio para evitar semejante rayo que Galactus lanzó sin contemplación. Jill dio alcance, ayudando a obtener su atención, al menos hasta que Shuma Gorath, dios del caos, le hizo el daño suficiente para hacerle retorcer un poco. Ahí aprovechó, y sin mirar de dónde había salido, se dispuso a lanzar su mejor golpe al lado del Sparda mayor. Algunas muestras del imparable poder de Storm, y el famoso ser, temido por el universo entero, quedó derrotado.

La celebración no se hizo esperar. Gritos de victoria, abrazos, e incluso, fiesta, todo empezó a armarse a una velocidad repulsiva. Así que, él se mantuvo de nuevo alejado de los demás.

¿Ser parte de eso? Jamás. Había dejado de ser humano años atrás, y no estaba interesado en regresar a un estado tan patético. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en él, mientras su mente formaba, separaba, y estudiaba los datos recaudados. Vergil se quedó tan alejado del bullicio, pero cerca de su hermano menor, quién pasó su brazo derecho por sus hombros para soltar quién sabe qué estupideces, pero sabía que sus palabras debían estar cargadas de poca lógica al mirar la cara de fastidio que el mayor tenía. Al ver su rechazo, Dante se dedicó a ignorarlo el resto de la noche, que ya caía impetuosa sobre una gran parte de la Tierra.

Poco a poco, todos sus aliados de turno se fueron alejando, dispuestos a volver a su vida normal, en lo que cabe especificar. Wesker se quedó ahí, analizando de nuevo, muy cerca de Vergil. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su anatomía, imaginando lo que debería ir debajo de toda esa ropa. Hace años que no se sentía tan atraído, y venía un semi demonio a moverle el mundo. Sonrió malicioso ante el pensamiento maquiavélico de poseer su ser entero, consumir su alma, mente y corazón, hasta que su sombra se desvaneciera en sus gruesas manos. Penetrarlo con fiereza para corroborar cuánto podía torcerse esa espalda delgada y de apariencia joven. ¿Cómo lucirían esos ojos azules, cargados de determinación, cuando le abriera las piernas para inducirlo al más sucio de los éxtasis? ¿Cuánta lujuria podrían albergar? Y después de saciarse, lo llevaría al primer laboratorio cercano para abrirle el pecho y mirar sus órganos latir con fuerza.

Le inyectaría el virus que lo hizo tan poderoso, gozaría de la transformación, muy posible, a demonio puro; y por último, como toque final, el dispositivo que le implantaría en el cerebro para que obedeciera cada uno de sus deseos.

Sí, Vergil sería la adquisición más perfecta que pudiera conseguir jamás.

Con su velocidad sobrehumana, se colocó tras él, sorprendiéndolo, tal vez, por andar divagando en sus propios pensamientos. Con su mano derecha, sujetó su rostro, cubriendo la frente y los ojos del Sparda mayor. Así mismo, con el brazo izquierdo, atrapó su cintura en un abrazo asfixiante, dejando su boca justo sobre el oído del guerrero, aspirando su aroma. Perturbándolo con la idea de su espacio profanado. La espada Yamato, por increíble que parezca, salió volando muy lejos de su dueño, dejándolo aparentemente desprotegido, pero Wesker era experto en someter a todo tipo de criaturas. Desde los más débiles, hasta los de carácter imperturbable.

Como un verdugo de antaño, puesto que ocupaba con placer, dedicó la sentencia más fría pero ansiosa a su apresado:

"Serás un excelente conejillo de indias. Serás perfecto para mí"

**Fin.**


End file.
